Taming House
by Kilrez
Summary: House always has to be difficult, but Cameron's finally found a lever that could get her what she wants. Iron will versus immovable object, and all Cameron has to do is abstain. Will he crack?
1. Thinking

**Taming House**

Because some people seemed vaguely interested, this here is a sequel to 'Dancing.' You probably don't have to read it, because the events in it are inferred pretty clearly in this fic, but it's quick and easy, and hey... you'd make a sad little fan fiction writer very happy if you did. Oh, and thankyou inordinate amounts to Randa05, Angel, wynntay, AN, Baba O'Rielly, Damaraand JoRacer, for giving me almost instant gratification, and pretty much making me grin like an idiot for the rest of the day.

* * *

Cameron was avoiding him. Not in the traditional sense either, so there was very little he could do about it. That was, little he could do about it without the whole hospital eventually finding out what had taken place in his office that night, late, when everyone else had gone home. 

Cleverly, she didn't try to take days off work. Anything affecting her work, and as her immediate superior, he had an instant handle on her. Her plan was simple yet effective. She simply made sure she was never alone in a room with him. Patients, nurses or other doctors, whenever he encountered her, she was always chaperoned.

The fun thing were her intentions. House knew she wasn't avoiding him out of some sense of humiliation, or because she was afraid it would happen again. If he had anyone to bet with, he would have laid money on the fact that she was really rather eager for it to happen again. But Cameron, being Cameron, had to complicate things. She always did. Around her, patients suddenly became people.

House tore his thoughts away from past errors in treatment, because that way led to melancholy that would last until banished by nearly half a bottle of whiskey. Cameron. She was what he was thinking about. Not that he hadn't been enough over the past few days.

At first, he had thought it would be incredibly easy to last out her game. He was a master of self control, and after years of no intimate contact, how hard could another few weeks be? She was young, she would seek him out soon enough, give up on her hopes for some sort of deeper relationship with him. And that was the whole crux of the question. The little minx was using the juicy carrot of mind blowing sex to tempt him into something that was ultimately a bad idea.

For someone that seemed so deliciously innocent most of the time, she certainly knew how to tease. Just that morning, Wilson had succeeded in persuading him to take on another case, and so he and his team had been gathered around the whiteboard, listing potential conditions. House was no amateur at body language. His finely honed skills of perception worked two ways- not only could he read other's body language and subtle signs, but he could control his own. He used that power to allow absolutely no suspicion to enter the minds of Chase or Foreman.

Cameron went one step further. Not a twitch of the eyebrow betrayed her as she gazed at the scrawl of symptoms with concerned eyes. The first morning after their tryst, House had been worried that she would give the game away by stuttering or blushing or refusing to meet his gaze. Instead, she remained the perfect picture of normality. Unfortunately for House's suddenly charged libido, she was also managing to give incredibly subtle hints of seduction.

To make sure he was looking at her, she would suggest a possible illness, then shift ever so slightly in her seat or lick her lips, innocently keeping his eyes as he was forced to give plausible reason why her suggestion was wrong. It sorely tested his mental capabilities, as the blood was determined to start pooling somewhere else. To compound the issue, she would be the first one out of the room ahead of Foreman and Chase, seemingly eager to start diagnosing.

To simply page her to his office would firstly arouse suspicion, however minimal, and would secondly be equivalent to admitting defeat. She had to come to him. The trouble was, he was near desperate to feel her body up against his again, feel the way she shuddered at his touch.

Limping into his office, House paused for a moment as the door closed, sighing. Having assigned the three members of his team to their various tasks he had retreated, knowing from experience after the first few days that any attempt to catch Cameron on her own would only find her in earnest conversation with Foreman, in the middle of a busy corridor.

To his extreme disbelief, he was actually cracking. The single memory embedded into his brain; her warm body pressed to his, her heart beat speeding at the feel of his hands… it was driving him slowly but surely insane.

Shaking himself out of his daze, he continued to his desk, thinking hard. He needed a plan if he was to survive this. Any method to stop him cracking, or to get her to do so. House was getting very sick of cold showers.

Sitting at his desk, he carefully leaned the cane against the edge, then turned to the computer. Writing up medical reports was something he could do with little concentration, especially since they were always proof read by a second source. He frowned in thought as he began to type, sharp mind already picking at the problem.

To be continued…


	2. Cheating

**Chapter Two**

Authors note: To my dear reviewers; none of you seem to be giving poor old House much credit... Probably for a good reason.-evil grin- Well, this one's got a bit lessthinking and abit more doing. I hope you all enjoy it. Specfically- **Angel,**your syntax and grammar really don't seem too bad. And you know, the only way tofix stuff like that is practise... -cough cough, hint hint- **tranquil-eyes, **I know it's a little, OK, a lot out of the blue, but honestly, we all know House would never do this unless he'd had a severe concussion or was very drunk the annoying man. So I tried to get him to do it in the most House-like way as possible. I hope it'll suffice. **dormouse,** just for you, I've decided to add another chapter of 'stringing' into this. Enjoy.

OK, for all of you that want story, not ramblings, starting reading here.

Anyone that clinked on the link accidentally, you should probably take this time to leave.

* * *

A week and half a day later, House was again sitting at that desk. For once, his thoughts were not circling around Cameron's extremely fine legs. Their patient was rapidly circling the drain, and there was no way he would be able to sleep anyway, so he had opted to stay back late, searching through online medical catalogues for a set of completely incongruous symptoms. It was only the start of his watch, and the sounds of the hospital shutting down for the night could be still heard out in the corridors. 

Focused on the screen, he didn't hear the door to his office open. It was the soft footfalls that registered. Turning his head, he blinked for a second to clear the afterimage of the screen, only to see Cameron moving sexily to stand just before his desk. _Not interested_ he reminded himself firmly, yet was unable to stop the head to toe assessment he gave her, finding her body, as always, to be more than just acceptable.

Reaching for his cane, he stood and ambled around to stand eye to eye with her so only empty air separated them. That she was here at all would be a win for him if he could play his cards right. She may have told herself that she'd only came to tease him that much further and reinforce her point that she could hold off, but that she was here at all indicated some crumbling of her will.

'To what do I owe the pleasure of your gracious presence?' He asked poetically, making her smile, which was the intended effect.

'I thought you might want to talk.' She replied calmly, making him shift his weight so he was leaning more heavily on his cane. His elbow was slightly damaged from years of cane usage, and the dull throb of pain it sent him helped him keep his focus.

'That's the point of this whole pony show is it not? I'm really less interested in the talking.'

She shook her head, expression mildly disappointed in him, something that had never affected him so before. 'I don't know you like I should House, because you don't let anyone in, but I know you'll make this twisted and painful if you can, because that's what you do.'

The blow had been rather direct, but House let it glance off him, well used to slurs on his character. 'I beg to differ,' he replied placidly. 'It's your way that always seem to lead to messy and painful incidents. Relationships with lots of feeling involved equal almost certain heartache.' On the guise of shifting his weight to accommodate his damaged leg, he moved slightly closer to her, knowing the proximity couldn't hurt his cause. Sure enough he saw her take a slightly deeper breath, drawing his scent into her.

'Are you listening to your own words?' She asked incredulously, seeming not to notice his ploy.

'I believe that's an obligatory part of talking.' Switching his cane in front of him, he leaned on it with both hands.

'You know what I mean. Sure, you've got some emotional scarring…' He gave her a pointed look at that, but Cameron ignored it, continuing. 'But not ever letting yourself feel again really won't help.'

'Oh yeah?' House's tone was dry, but it didn't slow her down.

'Yes. You want to just cut yourself off, inevitably ending up more bitter and alone, because you're too afraid to commit.'

'We're talking about committal now?' House let amusement into his tone, somehow enjoying watching Cameron grow more frustrated with as she tried to make him face a point that he was purposefully avoiding. She let out a small sound of pure annoyance, and he took the chance to shuffle another step closer. This time she did notice, but a look flickered briefly across her features that made him slightly uneasy.

'My point is,' she started coyly, sliding forwards to close yet more of the gap between them. House watched her very closely, intrigued by this turn of conversation. 'you, are selfish.'

'Am I just?' He raised an eyebrow. 'That's coming from the girl who was moaning up against a wall a couple of weeks ago, leaving me to take cold showers every morning.'

'Exactly,' replied Cameron, barely blushing at his reminder. 'Anything that might break your iron self control is forbidden, whatever the cost to anyone else.' Half-way through the sentence, she revealed her ploy, reaching down with one hot little hand to cup him, giving a light squeeze to accentuate her point. House's pupils dilated and he let out a rapid exhalation, but otherwise managed to keep his cool. He had been so focused on her words and the warm puppy eyes she had been giving him, he had not noticed her hand move.

She didn't change her position as he stared down at her, momentarily shocked into wordlessness. She returned his look innocently, then massaged him with her hand, and for a moment, House doubted the capabilities of his knees to hold him. He blinked, swallowing, knowing his expression would be saying all sort of things it shouldn't have been.

With some effort, he kicked his mind back in gear, realising he had to take control of the situation, else all would be lost. He let the cane drop to the carpeted floor without a sound, and made to close the last of the gap between them. If he could make contact with her, he would have control- he knew she wouldn't resist his skilled hands. Unfortunately, she was far more alert than him at that moment, and moved her hand from his groin to his chest, stopping him in his tracks. House gave her an appealing look, but her expression was resolute, telling his he'd failed unless he could think of something cleverer.

'Like I said. Selfish.' Cameron kept her hand splayed on his chest, the warmth of her fingers soaking through his shirt. Somehow, she had managed to completely take control of the situation, and House wasn't even sure when it had happened. Still lost for words, he cocked his head on one side, considering her. She pointedly returned his stare for a moment, then glanced at her hand where it rested, a half-smile floating across her face. 'What do you know. Human.'

House realised she was referring the heartbeat under her fingertips. _The heart. Romantic symbol. This is where you will end up if you let her have her way. _His scathing inner voice sharply reminded him who he was, and at the same time, provided him with an idea. She saw the change in his expression, and returned his look warily.

Slowly, so she could see it coming, he reached up with one hand to take the hand that was on his chest, gently cradling it as he removed it so he could lean forwards, finally closing the gap between them. His gentle movements and soft expression stopped any protest she would otherwise have made as he captured her lips, kissing her sweetly.

Cameron responded readily, opening her mouth to him to give entrance to his teasing tongue. Triumph flowered in House's chest as he finally achieved the intimacy that meant Cameron was now powerless to resist. Not breaking the kiss as it grew more heated, he took one final step closer, bringing their bodies together and bringing his hands into play.

She realised what he'd done as warm fingers crept under her shirt, but was simply unable to stop, with the drugging intensity of being kissed by House. He had started a rhythm with his hips, grinding slowly against her, further reducing cognitive functions. Before, when their eyes had remained locked as he was the one to render her incoherent, at least some small part of her mind had remained, alongside the slight separation. Now, she was completely lost in him, electricity crackling up and down her spine. His fingers were running through her silken locks, messing up hair that had taken half an hour that morning, but she simply couldn't bring herself to care. Instinctively, she reached for him, trying to return some of the pleasure he was bringing to her with his tongue and hands.

It was her intuitive response that saved her, as he paused at her touch, breaking the kiss. As his blue eyes connected with hers, reason sharply reasserted itself. Breathing heavily she pulled away, collecting herself. Cold soaked into her skin where moments before, he had been connected warmly to her.

'That's cheating,' she accused House, glaring at him. She couldn't help thinking at how it had been her touch that had stopped him. The feel of his fingers were still fizzing across his skin.

'Didn't realise there were rules,' he replied in amusement, regarding her mussed hair and flushed features. He longed for his cane to lean on, but it was on the floor, and he was _not_ bending to pick it up right then. Even more, he longed to continue what he had been doing, seconds before, but there was no way she'd let him get away with that trick twice.

'There's one way, and one way only that's going to happen OK? The sooner you realise that…' She left the sentence hanging, snatching up his cane and thrusting it at him before stalking out, spine stiff and dignified. House watched her leave morosely, mentally cursing himself.

_To be continued…_


	3. Teasing

**Chapter Three**

Just a short chapter this time guys, I'm sorry. Promise I'll make it up to you, since you are the best readers ever. Seriously. **Randa05- **Somehow you've put the whole great complicated thing perfectly, in one single sentence. Thankyou; that's actually making the writing easier. **CRae**- Squee! Favourites list! Thankyouthankyouthankyou. Your tasteful comment is also very welcome, because I was a little worried... **wynntay**- And is that not the beauty of it? -grin- **The Golden Stringbean**- love your name, and really love your review. I'm blushing.

And to you all, because I really don't have time for anymore specific replies (for which my heart is breaking, believe me), your reviews make me ridiculously happy. Like, you would not believe how happy, so thankyou, oh beyond belief reviewers.

* * *

Cameron allowed her mind to wander as her fingers worked on the centrifuge. She'd decided to recalibrate it after it had nearly juddered off the desk the day before. It was a task that no one else ever bothered to do, but she didn't mind. It left her mind free for thinking about other things. Like House… 

She could still practically feel his lips on hers, and it was nearly a day later. He was an amazingly good kisser, and she wandered why this didn't surprise her. He was, after all, brilliant at everything else he did. Including, apparently, withholding.

It was the Wednesday of the third week since he'd first accosted her in his office, and he was showing no signs of difficulty with meeting her challenge. She, on the other hand, was having distinct problems.

Lost in her thoughts, she jumped visibly when footsteps approached from behind. Immediately, she knew who it was, and cursed herself for her slip. She'd carefully made sure someone else was with her at all times up until now. Of course, he had discovered the _one_ time she'd relaxed her policy. The situation was now very dangerous in terms of keeping her resolve.

Cameron choose not to acknowledge him, and kept working. A second later, he had stepped up very close behind her- close enough so she could feel his heat radiating up and down her back, yet not quite touching. She clamped down hard on her impulse to shy away, and kept her fingers going on the centrifuge. To let him see how he got to her would be to admit defeat.

'This is how you spend your lunch hour?' His murmured voice was deep, and his hot breath tickled over the back of her neck. She hoped he couldn't see the slight shiver that ran over her skin.

'It needed doing.' The reply seemed to come from far away, and she marvelled at how steady and cold it sounded.

'There are always things that _need_ doing.'

Cameron wasn't sure exactly where the innuendo lay, but it was there. She felt far too hot, and wondered if she was blushing, and if he could see it.

'Unfortunately, no one ever bothers, so it never gets done otherwise.' Cameron turned her head to look back at him, summoning up all the memories of times he had been a bastard and using them to put pure ice into her eyes. His face was close to hers, an amused expression on its sexy features. She nearly caved right there, but he was speaking, and his words somehow pulled her back from halfway off the wagon.

'You're very sensitive.' He told her, looking at her lips as he spoke. Then, abruptly, he pulled back, turning and leaving the room without a backwards glance. Cameron nearly collapsed, wondering what the hell had just happened. His last words still rang ominously in the air, like a warning. Did he know? Did he know what the merest glance of those pure blue eyes did to her?

She leaned against the bench, hanging her head and sighing, willing her knees to stop shaking. _He hadn't even touched her. _This was proving far harder than she had ever imagined. But she would hold out. She had to. Just as soon as she could remember why.

Little did she know that, just outside the lab, House was leaning against the wall in a similar manner, eyes closed. His little experiment in pushing her had failed almost catastrophically. He could see her body reacting in primal ways to him, and yet she would look him in the eye and coldly refuse him. He tried to use the memory of that icy tone to remove the telling bulge in his pants, and succeeded to some extent. Still, there was no way he'd be fooling Wilson.

House went to hide in his office.

_To be continued…_


	4. Cracking

**Chapter Four**

OK everyone. Crunch time. I couldn't wait to write and post this, so that's why it's up so soon. Hope y'all like it. **SimpleNClean92**: That's OK, I forgive you. On the condition that you review at least three of the other chapters... Ok, one of the other chapters. Aw hell, I'd settle for you just reading them. Thanks anyway. **Randa05**: Guess... Actually, don't bother, you're about to find out.

* * *

'Something's up with House,' commented Foreman, frowning at the scene in the corridor outside the meeting room. Chase looked up from his crossword in puzzlement, tapping his pencil on the desk. 

'Something's always up with House,' Chase replied, but followed Foreman's gaze out to where Wilson and House had stopped in the corridor to argue.

'No…well yes, but not that. He's unusually irritable.'

'Again, I say, he's House. He's always unusually irritable.'

Foreman shrugged, pretending to return to his work as Wilson and House broke it up and House made for the conference room.

Their boss simply grunted in response to their greetings, pausing only to grab some of the coffee that Cameron always prepared before stalking straight into his office. Foreman gave Chase a meaningful look, who nodded, accepting the statement. They didn't say anything though. House had a nasty habit, if he wasn't in plain view, of walking in on conversations like that and hearing things he shouldn't.

In his office, House was contemplating how bad it really would be if he just gave in. _Holding hands, making each other breakfast, acting in a disgustingly sappy manner…_

Thoughts that he had used to keep himself strong so far were starting to loose their power. If it meant one night with Cameron, he was beginning to decide that he was prepared to put up with any amount of disgusting sappiness. House was barely even sure why he was resiting any more.

He only made it through that day because Cameron was thankfully making herself scarce. If he'd been forced to watch her rub the soft pale skin of one ankle with her toes of the other foot one more time, he would have jumped her there and then.

At the eventual end of the exceedingly long day (Friday, thankfully) he caned briskly towards the lift, trying to work off some of his sexual tension with exercise. He nearly groaned when, as he waited for the lift, Cameron approached. Even two days before, he would have brightened at the opportunity to corrupt her, but other than the weakness she displayed the moment his hands connected with her skin, she had a will of steel, and was much better at teasing.

Strangely, she didn't say a word as she came to stand beside him, waiting for the lift down to the car park. The ding as it arrive sounded unusually loud. House allowed her to enter first, playing the gentleman, and secretly taking the opportunity to admire her ass.

Cameron chose to stand in the back corner of the small lift. House pushed the button for them both, then couldn't resist standing just slightly too close to her. He could practically hear her heartbeat. The silence was almost deafening as the lift began to descend. House had long since learnt that the best policy was silence, as it left room for people to say things they would otherwise manage to hide. It wasn't working on Cameron though.

House kept his eyes fixed on the small numbers as they counted downwards. As they reached the ground level, Cameron took a half step sideways and took the hand that hung by his side in hers. He turned his head to look at her, in part surprise, part question. She answered him by moving smoothly in front of him, reaching up to kiss him hungrily.

Eyes fluttering closed, House returned the kiss, barely able to register the swirl of emotions flooding him. One hand still tightly clutching hers, the other slid up to cup the back of her neck as she feasted off his lips.

The lift loudly announced their arrival and Cameron jumped away from him like a scalded cat, but thankfully, the car park was empty. She turned back from scanning it, and their eyes met with an almost physical shock. Right in front of him he could read what three weeks of slow torture had done to her, and the relief she felt at finally giving in. It was almost as arousing as the recent feel of her lips on his.

'Your place or mine?' He asked, backing her out of the lift before the doors could close. She kept her eyes on his as she tangoed backwards, trusting him not to run her into anything.

'Yours' she murmured, her voice thick and breathy. He swallowed at the sound of it as the lift doors slid shut behind him. Shifting past her, he led the way to his car, opening the door for her

How they made it his home, he was never sure. Her presence in the car was more distracting than her low cut tops.

Somehow, they managed to walk sedately to his front door, and Cameron waited patiently as he unlocked it and entered, dumping his bag in the hall. He headed for the bedroom, hearing her shut the door behind them before following.

They rapidly divested each other of clothes and tumbled into bed in a blaze of heated moans and exploring fingers. Urging him with her hands and her eyes, Cameron made him feel, forced him not to hold back, and felt him loose control dimly through a haze of her own pleasure.

Catching some of his weight on top of his hands as he collapsed, breathing heavily, House risked a glance at her face, and found her eyes closed, a blissful expression on her features. It was possibly the most beautiful he had ever seen her, still flushed from their exertions. He rolled off her with a contented sigh, and she instantly moved over to snuggle into his chest. House stared at the ceiling, considering his position. This was exactly the thing he had been protesting; yet thinking about it, he decided it really felt quite good.

Her head just under his chin, her soft brown hair was spread across his chest, and her warm breath feathered across his skin, drying sweat worked up moments before. Tentatively, he wrapped one arm around her, letting his hand rest on the smooth skin of her back. She murmured something and brought her own hand up to smooth over his chest, before stilling and seeming to fall straight to sleep.

Letting out a quiet huff of amusement, House watched her angelic features, peaceful in sleep. Three weeks of almost painful abstinence, and all she had to do was curl up against him. He was completely gone. 'I think you've won, love,' he murmured, before closing his own eyes.

They slept soundly through the night, lying entangled on the covers. Normally House found he didn't sleep well with another person in his bed, every move his partner made jerking him awake. He was almost surprised when he woke to discover sun shining in through the curtains. Judging the angle of the light, it looked to be about nine o'clock. It was possibly the first time he'd slept in since his infarction. His alarm clock confirmed that and he smiled, feeling the warmth where he was connected to Cameron.

Although he'd hardly moved, she raised her head, blinking at him with bleary eyes.

'Good morning,' he greeted her mildly; deciding that waking up with a naked woman in his bed was one of life's better pleasures. Cameron didn't say a word; just let her head drop back onto his chest, closing her eyes with an 'mmpf.'

House smiled, trickling light fingers across her back. She shivered deliciously. 'There are, mm, advantages to sleeping with another doctor.' She murmured, not bothering to raise her head. Her breath was warm on his chest.

'Well there has to be something to make up for the loss of supreme mental and moral superiority.'

'You've never had moral superiority.'

'Only for a given value of morals. And what were these advantages you were speaking of?'

Now she did lift her head, a wicked smile on her features as one hand drifted downwards. 'Doctor's hands. Get a girl hot quicker than anything.'

'Do tell.' Murmured House, continuing caressing her back, almost daring her to continue with the hand that had made it to his hip. His whole body tensed when she readily took up the dare, and obligingly a stab of pain abruptly made itself known in his leg. 'Damn,' he said softly, wondering how to detangle himself.

'What is it?' she asked without moving.

'One second,' he replied, wrapping his arms around her and gently picking her up and shifting her until she was lying on her back, watching him in confusion. Reluctantly releasing her, he slid over the covers, reaching the end of the bed and dropping his legs over the side. Standing with a wince, he searched around on the floor for a moment for his pants, and stiffly picked them up, completely unselfconscious in his nakedness. Cameron decided he had good reason not to be- she was very impressed by his form.

She realised what he was doing as he reached into the pocket, extracting the pill bottle and dropping the clothing. She gave him a bemused look as he downed one tablet dry then limped back over to the bed. Naked, she could see the wasting in his thigh, contrasting sharply with the lean muscles on the rest of his frame.

He flipped the covers up before hopping back into bed, finally sliding underneath them, after sleeping the whole night on top. Cameron struggled to sit upright for a moment, sitting on the pillows so she too could slip underneath. Lying back down, she instantly sought him out, rubbing up against him and finding his mouth with hers.

They stayed in bed until early in the afternoon, although sleeping was not on the agenda.

In the end, it was Cameron who rose first, deciding she was hungry. House lazily watched her dress, admiring the smooth, taut skin that flowed over her perfectly toned body. She smiled at his intense gaze, but didn't linger, leaving in search of food. With nothing to amuse him once she was gone, House also heaved himself out of bed, moving to gather his clothes, although she'd stolen his shirt, and he definitely wouldn't fit into hers. Limping in, he found her in the kitchen, looking through his cupboards. He leant on the doorway, watching her and remembering his thoughts about making breakfast. When he realised he honestly didn't care, he decided he'd been domesticated. He shrugged as he decided he didn't care about that either and moved to help her.

_To be continued…_


	5. More Teasing

**Chapter Five**

So, I was aiming for the fact that Cameron gave in first (although barely), yet she still ended up winning in the end. They both did. How'd I go? Now- **CRae**- your reviewing gives me the 'good review tingle and insane happy giggling issues.' Really, thankyou so much my precious. And I know what you mean about the 'blech, reality,' thing. Probably why I write ridicolous amounts of fiction come to think of it. **Missy Jade**- Mmm, yes. The utter goodness of random alternating and rapidly changing obsessions. **sgr11**- I'm very honoured that you would consider starting this story when it's four chapters in. It reassures me that people aren't just in it for the cliffhangers. **Randa05** and **SimpleNClean92**- Bingo! You both got it, pretty much. **Angel-** Why do you bother saying anything? Because it makes me stupidly happy, and unable to keep from posting another chapter in the hopes of more positive reinforcement? Just like one of Pavlov's puppies I am.  
(NB: this chapter has been edited 'cause I didn't want to up the rating. You move anything to 'M' on this site, and they hide it if people just click on the fandom. They expect peopleto know about this and specifically search out M rated stories, which is just no fun for writers.)

Just realised that was a much longer pre-chapter ramble than usual. Wow, I'm proud of myself. Gah. Just read the story.

* * *

It was Saturday evening, and she was lying on his chest again, absently trailing a finger over his skin and clearly thinking about something. House smiled slightly, watching her as she watched her hand, ear to his heart beat. She liked to do that, would take any opportunity to feel the regular thudding under his skin. He remembered how they had stood after the first time he had accosted her late in his office. She'd buried her face in his rumpled shirt, and he'd had tiny flash of insight about what was to follow. 

Thinking about that insight, and working purely off instinct, he realised he probably knew what she was thinking about now. If he were correct, asking her about it just to reinforce his omniscient image would not be the right course. So he waited.

'So what happens now?' She asked, and for a moment, he thought had been wrong. 'We go to sleep?' Replied House, slightly confused.

'After that.' Said Cameron patiently.

'You know, it would help me to answer you if I knew what you were actually asking.'

He felt her let out a small huff of air, possibly amusement, and she lifted up slight to place her other ear to his chest, so she was looking up at his face. 'It's a bit of a traditional relationship thing that once people have slept together, they tell each other their secrets.'

And House realised he'd been exactly right. So he danced around her a bit more, pretending he didn't understand where she was going yet.

'I got drunk on prom night and threw up in the bushes,' he offered innocently.

'So did I. But not that. I mean…'

'You threw up in the bushes? The great innocent, Allison Cameron? We're talking about the same person here?'

'Shut up.' She was smiling. 'Besides, you know I'm not as innocent as I seem.' A hand wandered downwards, but he caught it before it reached its destination. Once she started that, he had an idea that she'd keep him on the edge until he agreed to her demands. She pouted, but he didn't let go, so she gave up.

'Wrong sorts of secrets. I want to know what you know…' She was having trouble putting words to it, which was to House's advantage.

'I know lots of things.' He started when she trailed off. 'Like about this little spot here.' In demonstration, he brushed calculated fingers over a place he had discovered never failed to turn her into jelly. She wriggled gratifyingly against him, cheeks flushing.

'Mmm.' She swallowed and tried again. 'Not that.'

'No? This then?'

She let out a low moan that just about undid House. She panted for a couple of seconds, attempting to recover. 'I'm trying to talk here.' She told him, mock grumpily.

'You're not doing a very good job.' He informed her, smiling wickedly.

'That's because you're using your powers for evil.' She accused him.

'Thought you liked doctor's hands.' House pointed out. Shaking her head at him, she stretched up and captured his lips, kissing him senseless to shut him up. He blinked mutely at her when she pulled back, and she figured it had worked.

'What I was _trying _to say, was, what are we going to do on Monday morning?'

'Mmm. And what you meant was, what is everyone else going to do on Monday morning. Or whenever they find out.'

'They're not finding out.' She insisted, suddenly panicked.

'Relax,' he soothed her in amusement. 'We can only do our best not to let them know. Unfortunately, Cuddy's even better at this than I am. She just doesn't show off as much.'

There were a few things in there that Cameron wanted to answer, but she chose to stick to her original point. 'It's the 'this' that I want you to share.'

'What 'this'?' Asked House innocently, earning him a light slap on the chest. 'Stop it.' She told him. 'You do know what I mean, because you have an unerring ability to just…_ know stuff. _So, I wanna know; are there any interesting issues brewing? Or any of those other little things that you always seem to know about?'

'You want me to just tell you all my deepest secrets and skills that took years to hone in?' House put on a tone of affronted shock.

'Yup.' Cameron replied lightly, lips curving in a smile that never boded well for him winning the argument. He realised her ploy a second too late, and could only arch into her hand with a hiss as she kept his gaze innocently.

'See? I'm already picking stuff up.'

'Yeah, you're a real quick study…' he trailed off, his eyes practically crossing as she squeezed lightly. 'Cameron,' he moaned, but she was merciless.

'You gonna tell me?' She asked, pausing so he could answer.

'Some stuff,' he conceded, panting slightly. She thought about it for a moment, then nodded to herself. 'It's a start.'

House let out a moan as she rewarded his promise with gentle fingers. His hands fisted in the bedding and he was letting out erratic pants of air as he attempted to stop breathing at the feel of her hands. She considered that a sexually undone House was possibly the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. His hair was tousled and his expression slightly desperate as she worked, his muscles twitching and contracting out of his conscious control.

A thought occurred to Cameron, and once again her lips curved in that smile. She saw him gulp, and paused a second to let him stew before she wriggled down the bed, pulling the covers back with her as she went until she reached the area she was interested in. House was watching her; unable to move as she licked her lips and moved in.

Every muscle in his body tensed, and his head tossed back on the pillows, back arching. 'Cameron,' he squeaked, sucking in harsh gulps of air when she didn't pause. She held his jerking hips still with two small, warm hands, and reduced him to an incoherent mass of quivering muscle.

Gathering all his scattered will power, House opened his mouth and moaned a desperate; 'please.' She smiled to herself, feeling him twist and buck under her. If he wanted to, he could have easily thrown her off, but he let himself be held down by her light touch, straining against his own muscles to hold still for her.

And then… House relaxed suddenly, panting hard and looking down at her in disbelief. She'd stopped. He swallowed hard, realising what she wanted and trying hard to regain his senses. But it was terribly hard, looking at her sitting back on her heels between his legs, with that expression on her face. All he could think of was that he wanted her mouth back on him, and he wanted it right away.

'Just 'some stuff'?' She teased.

House tried hard to remember how his tongue worked. 'Everything,' he finally managed to gasp, but she didn't resume immediately, to his desperate dismay.

'Everything?' Cameron questioned slowly, raising an eyebrow.

'Absolutely everyth…ggk.' House interrupted himself with a moan as she descended once more. Slowly, meticulously, she worked until he lost control, shuddering and clutching at the sheets. Raising her head and waiting until he met her eyes, she lifted her chin slightly and swallowed languorously, and then licked her lips.

House let out one long sigh as she dipped her head again and licked him clean before climbing up his body and resettling on his chest. 'So…' she started lightly, causing him to fix his barely steady blue gaze on her. 'What would everyone's reactions be?'

_To be continued…(one more chapter, just to answer Cameron's final question)_


	6. Revealing

**Chapter Six** (Bit of an epilouge really)

OK. How to start. Wow. Just wow. Everyone is just so nice to me... I think I'm going to cry. I read somewhere about someone printing out all their good reviews and just frolicking in the pile. Understand that this is my first reaction to all you lovely people. I then go through mad gigging, hand rubbing, mad hatter grinning, snickering, bliss, glee, joy, later settling to a warm sense of extreme happiness that lasts all day. So thankyou. Have I said that yet? Also to everyone who's go this in their favourites and on alerts. You've really brightened up my stats page- I mean, my day...

-takes deep breath-

**SimpleNClean92**- Yeah, sorry about that. I fixed it for you. Thanks for the speedy review. **tranquil-eyes-**Yeah, that was the point of the story a little bit. House always assumes he can have his way... heehee. Thanks for the rating warning as well. **iceicekatie****- **well... here you go I guess. I hope it wasn't just you wanting to get rid of me. Or am I being overly sensitive? **Randa05**-Sorry! I'll miss it too. **N. Beresford**- Heh, you see, the thing is... I've kinda already written just a short sequel, because a plot bunny bit me, and I needed a House/Cam established relationship. Wasn't going to post it, but you have asked in a rather flattering manner, so, against my better judgement... yes. **Red Ribbon Lioness**- I don't mind a lack of eloquence, if you tell me it was caused by me. Oh, my ego. -big grin- **Buzzkill Bunny**-my eyes are wide. Did I just spot constructive criticism? Criticism that makes me squirm in my seat with pleasure too.Wow. Thankyou so very much. **CRae**- Oh yes. Wouldn't we all? Squee! A stalker- just what I've always wanted for my fics. Thanks. **The Golden Stringbean**- Hee! Captial letters. Me like. **Wookie Devil**- Ack. Don't remind me of that premiere.It marks a hell of a lot of new spoilers for me to avoid until it airs in Australia. And by that time, there'll be the spoilers of season three to worry about... arg, it just goes on and on. -sigh- That's the price we pay for revelling in fanfiction I suppose.

* * *

Monday brought another case, which was good, because it had been getting slow, and there was nothing House hated more than boredom… apart from possibly clinic duty, although the hefty helping of boredom that came with clinic duty contributed to that very special hatred. Had he known what was coming, he thought in hindsight, he probably would have stuck with the boredom. 

He had dropped Cameron off at her house on Sunday afternoon, deciding that driving in to work in the same car might just arouse some suspicion. Almost two days of having her all to himself hadn't dulled his appetite, but the difference was he entered the hospital with a spring in his hobbling stride, caused by the sure knowledge that Cameron would be following him home that night, and eating breakfast with him in the morning, wearing one of his shirts.

He really wasn't sure why he had protested so hard against her idea of what their relationship should be- looking back; it seemed like nothing more than a stupid waste of energy. The sex was indeed mind-blowingly good, but there was also something special about counting her breathing in the warm darkness afterwards, and seeing her the next morning, sleepy and beautiful. He realised, of course, that he was starting to sound dangerously similar to some sort of b-grade romance novelist, but it was part of the package was that he no longer cared.

The thing that they had agreed very firmly on, however, was that no one, right down to the janitors, and all the way up to Wilson and beyond, would not garner so much as an inkling about their affair. Especially not Wilson in fact.

Despite that, he'd briefed Cameron thoroughly on what could be expected from people should the worst happen, as well as a few other little things, like the fact that Chase was hoping to get lucky soon with one of the cafeteria ladies, and that there was a bet running on when Cuddy would go terminal with a shot-gun off the clock tower.

House entered the conference room to find all five of his favourite people there. It looked like Cuddy had been waiting for him to arrive. He raised his eyebrows at the assembly, opting not to head for the coffee right away. 'Somebody dying?' He asked astutely.

'You work in a hospital,' Cuddy pointed out flatly.

House made a show of looking around, his perusal taking in the walls and ceiling, before he frowned and nodded thoughtfully. 'You know,' he started, turning back to Cuddy, 'I do believe you're right.'

Foreman rolled his eyes, vaguely irritated by House's unerring ability to pick a fight with Cuddy. House caught the motion out the corner of his eye, but chose not to acknowledge it. Wilson, who was leaning on the counter a little way behind Cuddy simply watched with mild amusement, long since having learnt that it was pointless to interfere with House and Cuddy's bickering sessions without becoming a target.

'If only you'd realise that more often then perhaps the hospital would be a better place.' She informed him sweetly. House let out a loud bark of laughter, before allowing all amusement to drop from his face when she just glared at him.

'Oh, sorry,' he apologised meekly, 'you were being serious.'

He heard Chase give a small sound that was possibly amusement, but could have been plausibly denied if Cuddy had turned on him. She hardened her features, realising that she was losing the battle, and decided just to give him the news, which had been his intention all along, although to have it happen without having to actually ask for it was just an added bonus.

'I've got a case for you, and it's non-negotiable so don't argue, you're taking it.'

House leaned on his cane, tilting his head on one side to look at her, picking up the subtle signs that were always so telling. Her hair was just that tiny bit tighter in her bun, in an attempt to add to her air of professionalism.

'Let me see now… it would be someone important to the hospital, else this would have come to me from Wilson… a sponsor maybe? No, wait. For this level of directness, someone would have had to have collapsed dramatically or the like, leaving them incapacitated, meaning it's got to be a loved one of someone beloved to the hospital, or someone simply very high profile.'

'Very good, well done. It's the son of a very nice man who gives us lots of money so you can eat.'

'And from that little speech, I take it you want me to be polite to him?'

'Preferably, yes,' Cuddy agreed warmly, something cutting dangerously close to the surface of her insincere niceness like a fin cuts smoothly through the water towards a drowning swimmer.

'But…' House feigned confusion; 'you also want me to heal him right?'

'You know, some doctors can actually do both.'

'Really? 'cause that's why I hired Cameron. She can be nice for me, so I can stick to the actual diagnosing.'

Cuddy's eyes narrowed and there was a close cousin of malicious glee in there, although it was very heavily concealed. 'Yes, you two do make quite a couple.'

Suspicion began to flicker in House's mind, but he never could back down from a challenge, and besides, if he didn't, he would be wondering at least until lunch time if she actually knew or not. After lunch time he would have found out for himself by a less confrontational method, but he couldn't wait that long. Chase and Foreman were looking back and forwards like spectators at a tennis match, and Cameron was also innocently watching the verbal sparring, which House took to mean she was prepared to let him handle this. She would have been sending him subtle signals to pull out if not, so he took a mental breath and dived straight in.

'Now that wouldn't be jealousy would it Cuddy?' His tone was mocking, and none of the other men in the room had any clue yet. House hoped to keep it that way. Cuddy smiled nastily, a smile that told him she knew all his secrets, and stepped closer to him, ostensibly heading for the door. He moved to one side to give her room, but their gazes were firmly locked, challenge crackling between them. It was still possible, however, that she was bluffing completely.

'Not at all; I hope you two have fun. Just keep it out of the office, OK?' Delivering her final blow, she sauntered out of the room, leaving a few seconds of stunned silence before her. Then Chase let out a spray of coffee across the desk, and began choking, loudly. No one else made a move, but House and Cameron looked at each other for a moment, silent messages passing between them. That confirmed it for Wilson, who had previously been ready to consider it simply a bad joke by Cuddy. His mouth dropped open, a very stunned expression on his face. Foreman was now looking backwards and forwards between Cameron and House, an appalled expression on his face.

House was taking in the scene with amusement, and Cameron looked part resigned, part amused herself. Chase really did look very funny with that expression on his face, like a fish out of water as he gulped for air, red faced. They waited patiently for everyone to recover so the accusations could start. Foreman managed to get himself together first.

'You… and… her…' full sentences were seeming unlikely at that moment.

'Yes Eric. It's something boy-people and girl-people do. I thought you got that sort of education, growing up in the hood.'

Foreman glared as Cameron shook her head at him, supposedly in disapproval, but he could tell she was enjoying it, now that there was no hope of people simply not finding out.

'He's like, twice your age!' Protested Foreman, appealing to a slightly smiling Cameron. She allowed an expression of considered thought to cross over her features, as though contemplating this concept deeply.

'He doesn't feel like it.' She replied sweetly, absolutely no innuendo in her tone, which only laid it on all the thicker. Chase, who had nearly recovered, started choking again. House regarded him bemusedly. 'Are we going to have to Heimlich you?' He asked. Chase gasped for a bit and managed to shake his head, taking a gulp of the ill fated coffee to stop the coughing.

'Foreman…' he wheezed, a strange and stunned expression on his face. The other doctor spared him a glance from his appalled perusal of an impassive House and Cameron.

'Unusual irritability,' pointed out Chase, making Foreman groan, burying his face in his hands.

House raised an eyebrow, waiting for this particular gem of information to surface. Foreman looked disinclined to communicate, and Chase was looking at him with a sort of horrified fascination, as though new and hideous thoughts were starting to force themselves to the surface after the initial shock.

'Was that him or me?' Asked Cameron, playing along when she saw House's curiosity and the lack of forthcoming answers.

'Both actually,' replied Chase dazedly. Foreman groaned again. They were both having a hard time trying to mentally connect the idea of House sleeping with Cameron. That she seemed as calmly amused as him wasn't helping.

'They're a_ couple_.' Muttered Foreman through his hands, putting all his feelings on that subject into that one mumbled sentence. 'I mean, how could they…' It wasn't really a question, but glancing once at a House with a wicked look on her face, Cameron decided to answer him. He watched her amusedly.

'I could give you details if you want,' she told him innocently. For a third time, Chase began to cough, although no coffee had been near his mouth, so his lungs were simply feeling non-cooperative.

Foreman raised his head out of his hands, glaring at Cameron in bleary accusation. 'Can you not? This is bad enough as it is.'

'Oh, I dunno. Didn't feel too bad...' She paused, appearing to think about it, ''cept, of course, when we got the handcuffs out.' House snorted in laughter as Chase just about fell off his chair.

Cuddy chose that moment to renter; taking in the scene with an expression eerily similar to the one House wore.

'As much as you four sound like you're having fun, it really would be rather good if you could get to work.' She was holding a file in her hand, but that was the only thing to show she hadn't simply been listening on some sort of secret microphone system from her office.

'That a present for us?' Asked House, nodding to the file, pointedly ignoring the other stunned men in the room. Cameron watched the exchange mildly, in stark contrast to the reactions of the other three.

'The kid's file. It's a bit of a case history, since he's unconscious and, as of now, I expressly forbid you to talk directly with the father.'

'Why? Afraid I've corrupted Cameron to my nasty ways?'

'Yes, very much so.'

'Probably fair enough,' grinned House, thoroughly enjoying the continued reactions he was managing to elicit. 'Just one question though…'

'Ask away.'

'How did you know?' It was almost poor form to ask, but after their little squabble from before, he knew he would get the answer no other way.

'Gee I wonder. You've been practically growling at everything in sight for the past three weeks, and suddenly walk in here this morning with a swagger like a gorilla on testosterone.'

'That was it?' Asked House, realising he'd potentially blown their cover on some very circumstantial evidence.

'Not quite all. Your office walls are made of glass you idiot.' With that she gave him a friendly smile and left, leaving the file on the corner of the table. House watched her go; slightly nervous as he wondered whether she'd seen both make out sessions, or just the second one. Cameron was looking as worried as he felt as they exchanged glances, and Foreman began to show his first traces of collection since he'd been told, the couple's discomfiture helping him gather himself.

A small shred of rationality kicked House though, and he relaxed, giving Cameron a half smile. 'It's all right. I'd probably be facing sexual harassment charges right about now if she'd seen…' He let the sentence trail off tactfully, and Cameron nodded, also relaxing slightly, but not loosing her traces of worry completely.

'I notice you've yet to comment,' House turned to his best friend, who'd barely moved since Cuddy had dropped the bombshell.

'I'm just trying to remember,' replied Wilson weakly. 'I think you owe me money.'

House glanced at Cameron who was suddenly giving him a very dirty look, and took one careful step away from her. 'Do you mind? I really quite enjoy having two testicles whole and intact.' House chastised Wilson, who gave him a '_you deserved it'_ look. Chase, who was still feeling somewhat shell-shocked, considered making a really bad joke about Cameron enjoying it too, but decided against it.

'It's not as bad as it sounds,' Wilson told Cameron, deciding that despite this little titbit of news, he owed it too his friend not to stick that kind of thorn in his budding relationship. She arched a questioning eyebrow, looking, for someone that had always seemed almost pathologically nice, to be extremely dangerous all of a sudden.

'He bet me I wasn't a heartless bastard,' House clarified for her, and a sudden smile spread over her features.

'How do you know?' She asked Wilson. 'He could just be using me.'

Wilson thought about it, biting his lip as though considering whether or not to say something. House lowered his chin slightly, giving him a look. 'Hmm, it's possible, but I don't think so. Not with eyes like that.'

'Eyes?'

'Yeah. Big gooey puppy-dog eyes of a man in love.' Wilson grinned, suddenly the one receiving the dirty look, with House as the origin. Cameron simply looked thoughtful, considering this bit of information.

House switched his gaze from an unrepentant Wilson to Cameron, who met his eyes, the thoughtful expression still on her features. She kept her gaze locked on his as she sauntered slowly forwards, in a way that made Foreman groan and look away, although Wilson was watching avidly. Chase still looked a bit stunned, so he was looking whichever way his eyes happened to be pointing. House let her come, realising it was probably a bad idea, but the only other option was running, which wasn't an option at all.

She put her hand on his chest when she reached him, moving in closer so she was standing almost pressed up against him, and had to crane her neck up to look at him, with their difference in height. She simply stood wordlessly for long moments, eyes searching his as she felt his heartbeat under his creased shirt. They stayed in that tableau for so long that Foreman looked back, watching curiously in spite of himself. House seemed frozen to the spot, simply letting Cameron read his innermost thoughts.

Finally, a small smile quirked the corner of her mouth, and she tilted her head on one side cryptically. House got the message, and was incredibly grateful she hadn't said it out loud. Breaking her gaze at last, he glanced around at the other three, all of whom were watching him. 'We'll be right back,' he told them, grabbing the small hand spread on his chest and leading her quickly out of the room. Chase blinked after them, and Foreman and Wilson shared a look. Everyone kept very wisely silent.

The End. (And I'll take this moment for a bit more of an emotional outpouring towards the nicest people in the universe- yes, my reviewers. So thankyou SimpleNClean92, RattusLabRat, Randa05, angel of music guide me (I loved the stories of yours that I read), Baba O'Rielly, iceicekatie, Nikelodean, morrie, dadsgirl4ever, CRae, dormouse (chapter 3 was for you), The Golden Stringbean, wynntay, tranquil-eyes, CHoppy567, sgr11, Muskie, Missy Jade, N. Beresford, Red Ribbon Lioness, Buzzkill Bunny and Wookie Devil. Um. Yeah. This chapter marks my most author's notes, ever. And that's just listing you guys, so I won't go on to say half the stuff I want to about how you all kept me from the depths of despair and nearly popped my ego from it's over-inflation. But it's there, never forget. Thankyou.)


End file.
